Waking Up
by TCD
Summary: Bella is in the hospital after being in a car accident. One day her doctor, dr. Carlisle Cullen, walks in with his son, the beautiful Edward. What happens when Carlisle introduces the two? Fluffy One Shot. Au. Rated T. BxE.


**A/N:**_ Here's another fluffy One Shot I came up with today._

_Bella wakes up in the hospital after being in a car accident. One day her doctor, dr. Carlisle Cullen, comes in to check on her, but he isn't alone. His beautiful son, Edward Cullen, is with him. What will happen when Carlisle introduces them? AU. Rated T. BxE. One Shot._

_I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think? _

**

* * *

**

Waking up

I woke up confused. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my room. The room I was in was white and boring, kind of scary if you asked me. Then I recognized the curtains and I knew where I was immediately. Great. Another visit to the hospital. What had happened? I looked around a little more and I noticed that I wasn't in the usual private room. There was one more bed in my room. Perfect. I hated company when I had done something stupid, people were always too curious. Especially old people in hospitals.

There was an old lady laying in the bed next to me, she looked rather ill, then again she wasn't in a hospital for nothing I assumed. When she noticed I was awake she smiled at me.

"Good morning child," she said cheerfully. Her voice was soft and sweet. She reminded me of my own grandmother a lot. My grandmother had died when I was very little, but I still remembered her vaguely, she was always very sweet and always gave me candy and presents when I came over. Of course that made her my favorite person in the whole world. I had been crushed when she died.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" The woman asked worriedly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Good morning," I replied lamely.

"Good, you've been out for a while. What happened?" And just like that it was no longer a sweet lady, but a nosy old woman. They were always the same! I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember," my voice was a little too harsh. After all, the woman had done nothing wrong yet. She just asked me the most basic question. Why was I so cranky? And what was this huge headache? What was wrong with me this time?

"Oh dear, that's not good," she sounded concerned. Maybe she wasn't like the rest, maybe she was a nice woman. I should give her a chance.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her bluntly, since I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"A few weeks, and it's going to be a while before I can go home. I broke my hip when I tried to climb down some slippery stairs at the mall, I went into surgery but something wasn't right so they have to do it over again, in the meantime I am bedbound." She smiled at me.

"Oh," was all I could manage, I felt sorry for this woman, she looked rather young.

Then the door opened and a man in a white coat walked in, I assumed it was the doctor, I didn't look up, afraid that he would have bad news or something.

"Ah, Miss Swan, good to see you're awake again, you had us worried for a while," he said in a voice that was too beautiful to describe.

I looked up to see the man who belonged to this beautiful voice. He was very good looking, not really old, somewhere in end-twenties, begin-thirties was my guess, his skin was very pale and his golden eyes were friendly.

"I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, I'm going to be treating you," he introduced himself.

"Hi," I greeted him shyly.

"Do you mind if I run some tests?" Why would I mind? I wanted to know what was wrong with me just as badly as he did, although I never particularly enjoyed tests doctors did on me. But I was used to it by now, clumsy as I am I wondered if there was any test I hadn't tried before.

"No, of course not."

He ran his light over my eyes and told me to follow his finger and he measured my pulse and my blood pressure. Then he inspected the machines that were standing next to me. To my displeasure I noticed they were _attached to me_. I gasped.

"Are you alright miss?" Dr. Cullen asked concerned.

"Needles… Not a fan…" I stumbled, he chuckled.

"Well, everything looks fine for now. I'll be back later to check on you alright?" He smiled at me and turned around to walk towards the door.

"Wait, doctor?" He stopped and raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for me to continue. "Do you know what happened to me? I don't remember actually?"

"A truck crashed into your car. You made quite a slam into the dashboard. It's normal for you to not remember the details, don't worry about it, it'll all come back."

"Oh, right, alright, how is the truck driver?"

Something about my question amused him because he chuckled, "He's fine Isabella, he only had a mild concussion. He feels really guilty for what happened." He smiled serenely at me and I instantly felt better.

"I'm glad he's not injured badly and I'm sure he has nothing to feel guilty about," I replied.

For some reason my headache decided to worsen at that moment and I instinctively brought an arm to my head while squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the tubes tugging on my arm and the thought made me nauseous.

"You should sleep some more, we have you on quite a high dosage of morphine but from the look of it you're still in pain, resting will help. I'll be back later, sleep tight Isabella." He smiled sincerely before walking out of my room.

"Bella," I mumbled after him before dozing off.

I woke not long after that from cold hands touching my face and something pulling on my IV. I was ready to glare at whoever was that was waking me up and making me feel uncomfortable again when I noticed it was dr. Cullen.

"Hi there Bella," he greeted me politely.

"Hello," was my response. All the annoyance was gone, the guy was, after all, only trying to fix me up and it wasn't like he didn't have any other patients so he could come back when I wouldn't be asleep.

"You have some visitors, I told them you might be too tired to see them but they decided to wait for you to wake up to ask you themselves." He smiled at me questioningly.

"Alright, I'm fine, can you ask them to come in?" I was surprised that people other than my dad and Jake came to visit me and I was curious to see who it were.

Dr. Cullen left the room and one by one friends from school walked in, first Angela, followed by Ben, then Jessica, who was dragging Mike along. It bothered me sometimes that all my friends from school were paired up, Jessica and Mike had a on-off kind of relationship that I wasn't particularly jealous off, but Angela and Ben had been a couple for a solid year now, they were still happy and very much in love, and I was still alone. I had never been in love with anyone, I had good friends, mostly guys because they were easier to hang out with, not so much drama going on, but it was never more than that.

Aside from my friends from school I had a bunch of other friends down at La Push. My best friend, Jacob Black, and I had been friends since we were little, whenever I came to visit my dad during vacations I would also hang out with Jake and it was fun. On the one hand I was glad that he was single too, made hanging out with just him a lot easier, but on the other hand he had convinced himself that we would make a nice couple and it made things awkward between us.

Flashes of my accident came back to me the moment I noticed my friends. I had been driving from school, it was winter so the roads were slippery, I remembered waving goodbye to Angela and Ben before turning the corner. I drove towards a crossroad, my traffic light was green so I didn't slow down. I remembered seeing huge headlights coming from my left. Then everything went blank.

I flinched.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela's worried voice woke me from my misery.

"I was just remembering my accident. I'm fine," I told her, stuttering a little.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Out of all the people from school I liked Angela best, she was sincere and nice, I liked that, she wasn't one to gossip or to pry if she noticed something was bothering me. She cared for me, that was clear, and I was grateful for that. That's the reason I had been ecstatic when I heard she liked Ben and when I heard they had started dating, they made such an adorable couple. The same old knot in my stomach returned and it made me feel uncomfortable for a while, but I was used to it by now so I ignored it.

"No, thank you, really I'm okay." I smiled at her.

"Oh, my god I was so worried about you!" Jessica's voice came out of no where as she gushed the words and sprinted to my side to give me a hug. I knew she meant well, but there was nothing sincere about her.

Still, I hugged her back and mumbled "hey Jess.".

"It's nice to see you guys, thanks for coming," I smiled tentatively at my friends, it was very nice of them to come and visit me.

They didn't stay very long and I was thankful, it was very exhausting to have them around and I was in desperate need for some sleep. We had to keep our voices down because the woman next to me was sound asleep already and I didn't want to bother her. So we whispered our goodbyes and I was alone with my thoughts and the soft sound of snores coming from the old lady.

When I woke up I noticed it was morning already and luckily I felt well rested. It had been a while since I had slept without waking in the middle of the night. I noticed I wasn't alone in the room, and something told me it wasn't because of the old lady next to me. So I opened my eyes and scanned the room for anything out of place.

Then I noticed two men walking into the room. I recognized the first one, dr. Cullen, but I didn't recognize the man he was talking to, or boy was more like it, he seemed from around my age. They walked over to my bed and I could take a good look at the boy for the first time. I gasped. He was beautiful, his bronze hair was tangled, his skin was very pale and his eyes had the same golden-brown color as dr. Cullen's eyes had. His face was perfect, very smooth and symmetrical. I couldn't help but stare.

Dr. Cullen broke me out of my awe when he coughed amused to try and get my attention. I wondered how long I had been staring at the boy and how long dr. Cullen had been trying to get my attention. I blushed deep red and I couldn't help but smile a little at my own silliness.

"Good morning Bella, it's nice to see you again. Are you feeling any better today?" he asked conversationally.

"Hi, yes, I'm fine, I remember what happened again so that's a relief I guess. And my head doesn't hurt so much anymore but I guess that's also the morphine."

"Yes that could very well be."

During our conversation the gorgeous guy had just been standing there, staring at me for some reason I didn't understand. I couldn't stop myself from staring back at him. I got lost in his stunning liquid golden eyes, they were mesmerizing, I couldn't look away.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me!" Dr. Cullen interrupted our glazing, "This is my son Edward, he's helping me out with some issues around the hospital for the time being." His son... That explained why he was also extrodinarily beautiful and why he had the same golden-colored eyes as dr. Cullen had.

"It's very nice to meet you miss," he said in a velvety voice that left me breathless. It suited him perfectly, it was musical.

"Er… Hi… Call me Bella," I muttered while blushing intensely. The boy named Edward chuckled and the smile that spread across his face made my head swim and my heart go berserk. I was glad that I wasn't on one of those annoying heart-monitoring devices, or else that would have been really embarrassing.

"Bella it is," he said while nodding his head.

"I'm going to keep you on morphine a little longer. You have an ugly cut in your forehead, furthermore, your left leg is broken, the people from the ambulance told me that was because your leg got stuck between the door and the peddles. So we're going to have to keep you here for a while it seems. You have been very lucky though, that truck could very easily have killed you." His voice was grave and serious. It made me flinch. I thought I saw dr. Cullen's son flinch as well, but the movement was so small I couldn't be sure if it had been there in the first place. And why would he flinch? Then dr. Cullen cheered up before he continued. "You'll be out of here before you know it, I just want to keep an eye on your injuries and make sure that there's no damage done to your brain from the shock. I've scheduled an MRI scan for you this afternoon, just to be sure."

"Thank you," was all I could say to him.

"I will see you again this afternoon," he said cheerfully.

Both dr. Cullen and Edward turned around and walked towards the door. I stared after them. It surprised me how beautiful they both were. And well built too. Then I saw Edward look back so I stared at his face again. He smiled at me, it dazzled me and I forgot everything else around me. Then he said "I'll see you later, it was nice to meet you," in his musical voice before he disappeared out the door. He was going to see me later? Really? What did that mean? _It means nothing, dr. Cullen said his son was helping him out for the time being so that probably meant he was following him around the entire day._ I told myself sternly, but I couldn't keep my heart from fluttering and my stomach from turning upside down at the thought of seeing him again. What was going on?

"That boy seemed rather smitten by you," the woman next to me told me with an adorable smile on her face. "I remember the look my husband used to give me, it was just as awe-struck as that man of yours! He is very handsome! You're a lucky girl." She winked at me.

What was this lady rambling about?

"He's not my man, I just met him a minute ago." I didn't know why I even bothered but the woman had been nothing but nice to me so far so I decided to just play along.

"Well, then I suggest you get working on that as soon as possible! Don't let a guy like that get away from you!" She was still smiling genuinely at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to convince her. She couldn't be right. _Could she?_ The thought of even being near him made my head swim so the thoughts that she was putting in my mind right now made me straight out insane. I was all over the place. My thoughts were racing, my stomach was overactive, fluttering feelings all around and I was shaking. I was sure that if I would have been standing I would have sunk to the floor immediately because my knees would have been too weak to hold me up. What was going on with me?

The woman didn't speak again and I was grateful, there was no way she was right about the way he had looked at me so there was no need for me to even go there. I turned on my TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing in particular that caught my interest so I settled for the first romantic comedy I came across. I always loved watching romantic comedies, the happy endings always made me feel cheerful, it was always too bad when I realized that this was never the way it worked in real life.

They were almost getting to the good part, the part where the boy and girl in question made up and got back together, when the doctor and his son walked in. I quickly turned off my TV, ashamed that I was watching a chick flick instead of doing something more useful and intelligent with my time. I wasn't sure if they noticed but both of them came in with a smirk on their faces so I was guessing they had heard what I had been watching perfectly clearly. Great. Now I really looked like an idiot in front of that god!

After the traditional greetings, dr. Cullen started to examine me.

"So what happened to you?" His question took me off guard. Edward had just been sitting in the chair next to my bed, waiting for his father to finish the examination, staring into thin air and his question came out of nowhere, interrupting the silence.

"Er…" was my brilliant reply.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very polite of me. If you don't want to talk about it I understand and I apologize for being so rude." He exchanged a look with dr. Cullen that I couldn't understand and it seemed like he nodded his head just slightly as if he was answering an unspoken question. But I didn't understand how that could be or what that could mean.

"Oh, it's fine," I snapped back into reality and worked on composing my face as well as my speech, "I'm not entirely sure what happened exactly though, I remember driving from school and that the road was slippery. My light was green and I drove onto the crossroad. At that moment I saw two headlights coming towards me from the left, they didn't slow down. I'm guessing the truck couldn't brake because of the ice on the road. After that I don't remember anything. I guess I'm thankful for that because that would have been one painful memory," I rambled to this beautiful stranger.

"That must have been awful!" he exclaimed with a worried look on his face.

"Well, like I said, I don't remember the worst part so I guess that's a good thing. The next thing I remember is waking up in this room with all these tubes sticking out of me." I flinched when I thought of the needles that had come with the tubes, even though I hadn't felt a thing.

He smiled. "So the IV bothers you more than the accident?" He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Yes," I stated insecurely. He chuckled.

"Alright, all set," dr. Cullen interrupted us, "it's time for me to go to my next patient, a nurse will come to pick you up in an hour for your scan. And I will be back later to check up on you one more time." He smiled pleasantly at me.

Before I could respond, Edward surprised me with his comment.

"Dad, do you mind if I stay here and chat with Bella for a bit, we were done with that thing we discussed earlier anyways and I think she can use some company?" He looked at me questioningly when he finished his sentence. As if he were asking for my permission or confirmation or something.

"Sure, I'll see the two of you later then," he stated before walking out of the door again.

"You don't have to do that you know?" I told Edward, who was obviously staying with me because he felt sorry that I didn't have that many visitors.

"But I want to," he told me immediately. I didn't understand. Why would he want to?

"Why?" I blabbed out before I knew it.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Why do you want to stay with me rather than be with your dad?" There was no going back now anyways so I might as well get my answer.

"I don't know really. Somehow, you fascinate me. I want to get to know you," he said sincerely, "besides, there are not a lot of fun people around here anyways. Most of them are either sleeping or in a coma or just plain boring," he continued while smiling conspiringly.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was quite a nervous giggle and I blushed immediately. Why did I have to look like a four year old who was meeting Santa? I felt stupid so I looked down at my hands, trying to hide my face behind my hair.

I was very surprised when his hand brushed my hair out of my face and pushed it back behind my ear. When I looked up his face was closer to mine than I had expected. I froze instantly as I gazed into his eyes. I was mesmerized and I had trouble breathing. The look on his face confused me, he looked like he was doubting something and on the other hand he looked hurt. I didn't understand. I thought it would be best for me to pull back, but I couldn't move. He didn't pull back either, so we sat there for a while, staring into each others' eyes. His eyes were smoldering me, my thoughts became incoherent and I blushed even further.

Then the look on his face changed. He looked disappointed when he turned his gaze to the floor and quickly sat back in his chair. I was pouting.

"You look much nicer when you don't hide behind your hair," he stated simply, a little embarrassed, like he wasn't sure he wanted to tell me that.

I didn't have a response for that so I just blushed and stared, like a moron. He chuckled.

Then he started asking me questions randomly. He asked me about my childhood, about my life and about my school. Every question was harder to answer than the previous one. I told him everything about myself easily. Blushing every now and then but somehow I seemed unable to control what came out of my mouth when he was near me, I kept blurting out more information than he asked for. He didn't seem bothered by it, somehow he found my life very compelling.

In return he told me things about his life and about his family. We were chatting away like we had known each other for ages rather than just a day and it was perfect. I didn't understand the feelings I was having but I felt so comfortable around him and I felt like giggling the entire time. He dazzled me frequently when he gave an uneven smile and I felt like I was floating on air throughout the entire conversation.

Every now and then he would touch my hand or stroke my face and it felt comforting. His hand was always a little too cold but it didn't bother me in the slightest, it was perfect. I didn't understand why he was so reluctant to leave me alone but I was thankful, I didn't want him to ever leave me.

That's why when the nurse came to pick me up for the scan I instinctively grabbed his hand and asked him to stay with me during the scan. He had chuckled but complied, gracefully staying with my while I was in the tube trying not to move.

I was sad when it was evening and he had to leave. I had to get some sleep but I didn't want to be away from him. He promised me he would be back tomorrow and I let him go.

He kept his promise, when I woke up the next day he was sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb. It felt really nice. I woke up with a smile on my face. When I saw him sitting there I beamed at him and he smiled a crooked smile in return. That smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it left me breathless every time.

He had continued the same routine as the day before, asking me questions and staying with me the entire day. He only left when I had other visitors, like my dad or Jake or any of my other friends. It was nice of them to visit me, but I was always glad when they had to leave again too, since they were stealing my time with Edward from me and that frustrated me to no end. I began to understand the feelings I was having but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Because if I did, it meant that I had fallen in love with a man I hadn't even known for a full day yet and that was ridiculous.

We repeated the same pattern for the following days. Every morning Edward was there when I woke up, stroking my hand in the same way every time. Edward seemed to spend every minute with me and it still wasn't enough for me because I pouted every time he had to leave. We had become quite intimate for the short amount of time we had known each other because now when Edward would come in he would kiss my forehead and we would hold hands, fingers intertwined, the entire time he was with me. It was perfect.

I had come to expect Edward's visits by now, so I was very disappointed when he didn't show up one day. He used to always be there in the morning around 10, the time I usually woke up, but today he wasn't there. Around noon dr. Cullen walked into my room, and when he noticed the expression on my face, he chuckled.

"I have some good news for you Bella," he told me with a smile. _Edward is here?_ I thought immediately. But then wondered why on Earth dr. Cullen would consider that such good news that he would have to come in here and announce that to me? _Idiot!_ I told myself. "You have been improving so well that I have decided to let you go home."

"That's great, thanks," I said, but I couldn't keep the pout from my face entirely. This meant no more visits from Edward. It hurt me more than would have been logical.

"You will still have to rest for most of the time, you can try walking around for a bit but take it easy," he continued, oblivious to my disappointment or deliberately ignoring it, I couldn't be sure.

"Alright, thank you! For everything," I told him sincerely.

All my stuff was packed and I was ready to go. Dr. Cullen had personally made sure that there was a wheelchair ready for me at my door and he said he had arranged for a ride as well. I was very grateful. I knew Charlie was still at work right now so I didn't want to bother him about this, I knew he wouldn't mind one bit but I still felt uncomfortable when I would rely on my dad like that, so I tried to avoid it as much as possible.

I heard the door open and I saw a wheelchair rolling in. I expected to see a nurse behind the wheelchair, ready to take me to the front door. It surprised me when I looked up and did not see a nurse but the gorgeous man that had been spending so much time with me over the past couple of weeks pushing the wheelchair into my room.

"Your ride, ma'am," he said in a mock professional tone.

"Why thank you, good sir," I played along. I was surprised at my own nonchalant exterior, on the inside it was chaos. My stomach was filled with millions of butterflies, my mind was all over the place and my knees felt wobbly.

Edward chuckled and pushed the wheelchair further towards me so I didn't have to walk far. I sat down in the chair and he twirled me around so that I was facing him. His face was very close to mine and it caused me to gasp. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and he reached behind his back.

"I brought you something," he spoke to me softly. Then he pulled his hand from behind his back and he was holding a teddy bear, the kind you would buy in the giftshop downstairs, it was a very soft, light-brown teddy bear and it was holding a bouquet of fake flowers. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and I stared at Edward in awe, unable to find any words to thank him for the sweet gesture. He gave me the teddy and smiled tentatively at me.

"I was wondering if you might like to go on a date with me as soon as your feeling a little better? I enjoyed spending time with you so much and I don't want that to end," he said while his eyes were boring into mine. I was astonished once again. _Edward was asking me out!_ my thoughts were screaming at me in order to wake me up.

I snapped out of my awed state and said: "I would like that a lot. Thank you!"

"Good!" he said enthusiastically and he smiled at me gloriously.

All of a sudden he slowly started to move his face closer to mine, his eyes unsure. Slowly but steadily he came closer and before I was fully aware of what he was doing his lips were to mine, brushing them softly. His lips were smooth, cold and hard, and it felt perfect against my own lips. He moved in a way I had never felt before and I never _ever _wanted him to stop. I ran my hands through his hair and hugged myself closer to him.

We were both out of breath when he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Wow," I muttered and he beamed at me.

"Now, are you ready to go?" he asked me casually.

"Sure," I mumbled still dazed from his kiss, he chuckled and started pushing my wheelchair.

I looked over to where the woman was laying and she was smiling at me. Surely she had seen everything that had just happened. I smiled at her.

"Still don't believe that he likes you?" She raised her eyebrows at me and winked. I beamed at her, then shrugged and shook my head.

We left the room and Edward kissed the top of my head. It sent a wave of bliss through my body. I thought about what Angela and Ben had and I knew I would never have to be jealous of them again, I would have Edward.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for yet another one shot. I hope you liked it! Please send me a review!:)_

_You can check my profile to see which other stories I'm working on, or other stories I've already written :) Thanks for reading my One Shot and I hope to see you in another story!_

_Until next time!  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
